Eight Days a Week
by Seantarboe
Summary: On Wednesday, Sakura was eating burnt chicken wings in ketchup that tasted like plastic. On Thursday, Sakura was a murderer.
1. Wednesday

This was meant to be a different story entirely, but hey, I'll go with the flow.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but here I go again.

* * *

It happened on a wednesday.

Sakura hardly remembered what month it was, or even what _year_, but she remembered that it was a wednesday because wednesdays she ate in the hospital's cafeteria with her interns.

It was a wednesday when they wheeled his body in, the entire hospital rising into chaos, which she thought was oddly appropriate because though he'd left her on a tuesday the village only found out the next morning.

But he wasn't dead, on wednesday.

No.

He was dead on thursday.

* * *

There's gonna be 8 chapters, if this story makes any sense. R&R!


	2. Thursday

I'm a fast updater. ...And I already have most of this story written. So no. I'm not actually writing each chapter in the three second interval before I update. Love me anyway?

And thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Still applies from the last chapter, y'know, the _only_ thing in bold on the page.  


* * *

Sakura thinks she might've killed him.

But she's not sure. Maybe she really had been tired that day-- she _had_ stayed up all night, after all, worrying about him and ignoring Ino's phone calls and trying to figure out how to tell Naruto, hoping a little that the blond would just find out on his own despite how much more that would hurt him.

Maybe she really had been emotionally shattered that day-- although god knows Sakura had thought she'd left those feelings behind long ago.

Really, it was her interns' fault. She hated cafeteria food, but when she ignores them they complain to Tsunade.

So maybe it was the Hokage's fault, for forcing her to have lunch with her interns. Because otherwise, she would not have been there when Sasuke arrived. She would not have even been told, most likely, that he arrived. And she would not, under any circumstances, have been called on to heal him.

But regardless of all this, there was a part of Sakura that thought maybe, _just maybe_, it was her own choice to shut her chakra down at just the wrong moment, leaving him under for barely a second too long, but long enough to ensure one thing. It was interesting, she remembered thinking, that his heart was a little warmer in death than in life.

On wednesday, Sakura was eating burnt chicken wings in ketchup that tasted like plastic.

On thursday, Sakura was a murderer.

* * *

Just so you know, I don't mind reviews for every chapter. (hint hint smileyface).


	3. Friday

Much thanks to Mirrored regarding capitallizing the week days, I was wondering about that!

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why I keep putting these. I find them cute, god help me.

* * *

On Friday they found Itachi's body.

Sakura found out that afternoon that Sasuke had come in injured from the battle he'd given his life to, when the older Uchiha's body was wheeled in covered in burns.

It matched, in a sick, twisted way. He killed the one he loved, and she killed him. The chain might've continued, but Sakura wasn't sure anyone loved her that much.

That night Naruto visited her. _He_ loved her that much.

Sakura kind of wished he _would _kill her.

He didn't, but Sakura is still sure she died Friday.

She died the moment she realised she'd done something horribly wrong, the moment she realised _Sasuke was trying to come back._

On Friday, Sakura was the living dead.

* * *

Next chapter: Saturday. I hope this doesn't surprise you.


	4. Saturday

On with the show.

* * *

On Saturday Kakashi was at her door.

She didn't say he could, but he came in anyhow.

It seemed a lot of people were barging into her life these days.

She didn't mind, though. She only minded when Kakashi looked at her with two eyes --_two?-- _and told her she needed to come with him to see the Hokage, _now_.

Then Sakura minded, because the Hokage had _no right _to order her around when she was grieving...if murderers can grieve.

That evening Sakura went with him quietly, because, _no_, murderers can't grieve.

On Saturday, Sakura wasn't much of anything.

* * *

Enjoy?


	5. Sunday

'A new idea is delicate. It can be killed by a sneer or a yawn; it can be stabbed to death by a joke or worried to death by a frown on the right person's brow.' ~Brower

Suggestions on how to end this?

* * *

On Sunday they held a memorial.

Sakura was flanked both her sensei's, and held tightly by Naruto.

Her face was wet and her head hurt like hell, but Sakura didn't know if she felt sad. She felt kind of...empty. Numb. Transparent. _Do they know? _she thought, looking around at the sea of somber faces. _Do they know what I did? Do they _care _what I did?_

Tsunade was suspicious, and Sakura was well aware. But she also knew her mentor loved her far too much to call her out.

On Sunday Sakura was confident.

* * *

Oh, disclaimer. I disclaim Naruto. There.


	6. Monday

Lights, camera, _crazy._

* * *

Monday found Sakura in a psychiatrist's office, because Tsunade declared her 'emotionally unbalanced'.

The psychiatrist declared her 'a bit psycho'.

She wondered why no one just said it, just admitted it, just accepted it for what it was.

On Monday Sakura publicly declared herself 'a murderer'.

On Monday Sakura privately declared herself far more than 'a bit psycho'.

* * *

Next Chapter: Wednesday. Kidding!


	7. Tuesday

I worry about the last chapter. But no sense being pessimistic; it wouldn't work anyways. (Ahah?)

* * *

Tuesday evening Sakura was held on trial before Tsunade. It hurt to see the icy look in her sensei's eyes, which surprised her a little.

The Hokage's expression kind of reminded her of Sasuke, actually.

Sasuke.

_Holy _fuck_, _Sakura thought, _I've killed _Sasuke.

She broke down on the podium, which was a little embarrassing.

She didn't even know what she felt through the tears and the screeching, but the one thing Sakura did know was that she couldn't seem to stop crying.

And it was awful.

On Tuesday night, Sakura lost it completely.

* * *

Next up, last chapter! Wish me luck.


	8. And thus the cycle ends

And it shall be the eighth day of the week, and I shall call it Wednesday.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a jolt Wednesday morning as a chilled hand came over her mouth.

"Stop _screaming,_" a voice hissed at her, and Sakura froze.

Her eyes travelled up the toned arm holding her down, tracing the familiar tensed shoulders and at last meeting a pair of obsidian eyes.

"M'just a dream, Sakura," Naruto said tiredly from beside her. "Go back to sleep."

Sasuke's eyes stared into hers, cold and hard but very much alive as he drew his hand back, lying down once more.

"I dreamt I killed you," she said quietly when his gaze had left her.

She heard him scoff and turn to his side.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"He's immortal," Naruto's voice supplied, floating in the dark.

On Wednesday, Sakura was happy.

* * *

*fin*


End file.
